memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wells class
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see . timeship (29th century) | altimage = Wells class schematic.jpg |}} The Wells class was a type of Federation science vessel timeship/starship in Starfleet service from the 25th century. Originally launched in the 29th century, Starfleet acquired several of these anachronistic vessels from the Lobi Crystal Consortium in the 2410s decade. As tier 5 starship the Wells-class timeship required a commanding officer ranked rear admiral, lower half or higher in the 25th century, whereas a captain sufficed centuries later. The class was named after science fiction author H.G. Wells. ( , , #59) :The refers to this as a 'Polarity-class''' vessel.'' History and specifications Design thumb|220px|Temporal geometry contours on Federation timeships The Wells-class timeship was launched at some point in the 29th century. It was arrowhead-shaped and contained the starship components familiar from Starfleet starships of the 24th century but in a more compact and advanced arrangement. The hull had been specifically designed for time travel and featured carefully crafted temporal geometry contours. This design enabled the Wells class to protect the timeline. Although their mission was peaceful, vessels of the class were equipped with weapons. The bridge was located on top of the primary hull. ( #59) The Wells-class starship had been commissioned at the University of Copernicus by the Temporal Integrity Commission, as signified on the Relativity's dedication plaque. ( ) The physical arrangement was the same on its mirror universe counterpart, the temporal destroyer, except for a less-forked main disruptor at the bow of the ship. This tip made the Wells class slightly longer than its Terran Empire counterpart. ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Wells-class science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. The basic options were designated Type 1-5, Upgrade and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Additional hull options became available if the ship's commanding officer had access to an timeship shuttle, and the temporal destroyer from the mirror universe of the 29th century. ( ) File:Wells Type 1.jpg|Type 1 File:Wells Type 2.jpg|Type 2 File:Wells Type 3.jpg|Type 3 File:Wells Type 4.jpg|Type 4 File:Wells Type 5.jpg|Type 5 File:Wells Type 6.jpg|Type 6 File:Wells Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade File:Wells Veteran.jpg|Veteran File:Wells Wells.jpg|''Wells'' Weapons and systems In the 2410s decade, the temporal science vessel featured three forward and rear facing weapon slots, respectively. Starfleet acquired Wells-class starships from the Tholian Assembly via the Lobi Crystal Consortium. Because the Tholians had stripped these ships off their advanced technologies, Starfleet equipped them with mark X phaser arrays and chroniton torpedo launchers. Ships claimed from the Consortium through their Temporal lock box, the phasers were replaced with antiproton beam arrays. As a science vessel, this ship could not carry cannons. ( , ) Additional systems included the starship mastery levels, and the Tipler cylinder console. This console could be equipped on any timeship. When activated, it rewinded time by 13 seconds. When the ship was upgraded from tier 5 to tier 5-U, the crew's mastery of the ship would improve by level and enhance its systems. Systems developed when mastering the vessel included enhanced particle generators - used to deal exotic damage; advanced shield systems and reactive shield technology for more resilient deflector shields, and enhanced restorative circuitry which sped up starship regeneration from combat damage. ( ) In the 29th century, the was equipped with disruptors, with the main disruptor positioned at the bow. The 's energy weapons were antiproton-based, however. ( #59, ) Wells-class timeships were equipped with powerful sensors capable of scanning the spacetime continuum to protect the timeline against temporal incursions. If one was detected, an undercover agent could be sent, or the ship would interfere directly. ( , #59, ) In the 29th century, ships of the class featured powerful temporal transporters on the bridge. These were capable of beaming a person to and from specific points in time, down to the microsecond, and across vast interstellar distances. The holomatrix was the equivalent of the holodeck. TCARS superseded the LCARS operating system and could be operated by waving a hand across it. ( , #59) In the 25th century, Wells-class ships were equipped with standard Federation shuttlecraft, or any other the commanding officer had access to. Starfleet timeships of the 29th century were normally equipped with timeships. The temporal dreadnought carried two hangars of these. ( ) Propulsion thumb|The in combat The Wells-class temporal science vessel was a warp-capable ship. When serving in the Federation, the science vessel gained access to the galactic transwarp network and quantum slipstream drive. In interstellar space, the standard cruising speed amounted to a warp factor of at least 9.9. ( ) A matter intake on top of the secondary hull fueled the warp and impulse engines. It was situated behind the temporal warp core. The temporal warp core enabled the vessel to travel through time, and allowed to bring other ships along for the ride. ( #59, ) Personnel A Wells-class temporal science vessel was crewed by 250 officers. ( ) The commanding officer had their own desk on the bridge, and two operations stations faced the viewscreen. ( ) In the 25th century, the senior staff included the commanding officer, ranked rear admiral or higher, and five more bridge officers: one science officer ranked commander, one lieutenant commander of the engineering department, two lieutenants - one science officer and one of any department, and a tactical officer ensign. ( ) The personnel also included cybernetically enhanced, drugged shock troops. ( |Watching the Clock}}) History The Wells-class timeship was first commissioned in the 29th century by the Temporal Integrity Commission, a department of Federation Starfleet. ( #59) The traveled back in time to the year 2373 to stop Captain Mackenzie Calhoun from using time travel to save the planet Haresh. The Relativity was shooed away by an Enevian starship from the far future, allowing Calhoun to save Haresh. ( ) The Relativity recruited Seven of Nine from the year 2375 to prevent the destruction of her ship, the . An uptime version of Captain Braxton was found responsible. Lieutenant Juel Ducane, who assumed command of the Relativity, allowed Seven of Nine and her captain, Kathryn Janeway, to retain their memories of the temporal incursion. ( ) Details about the ship were classified by 24th century Starfleet but explained their intent on capturing ships of the class from the Tholian Assembly in 2410. ( Lock Box) In a timeline where the traveled from 2344 to 2366 and finally 2409, the destroyed a dreadnought to help the Enterprise escape from the Tholians and return to the year 2344, thus correcting this "aberrant" timeline. ( ) The Pastak traveled to Na'kuhl Prime in 2410 to ensure the proper chain of cause and effect that led to the loss of the Tox Uthat, the death of Kal Dano, and the destruction of the Na'kuhl's home star. ( ) Later that year, the Pastak brought the ship of a representative of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance from 2410 to 2769 to witness the signing of the Temporal Accords, as the AQA now became a time-travel capable civilization. The signing was interrupted by rogue Krenim Imperium forced and Na'kuhl protesters. The Pastak engaged the in 2769 and 2410, but the rogue temporal dreadnought escaped. ( ) In the 31st century, the Janeway detected the temporally displaced starship at . Captain Gubret contacted the Salvation, and welcomed Leader Tarnh and his crew home. (STO website: No Profit But The Name) Appendices Known vessels Connections External links * * Category:Federation starship classes Category:Timeship classes Category:Science vessel classes